


You Could Say We Have a Bit of a May-December Relationship

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Sex, Edward bottoms... but not really, First Time, Human AU, Humanized, I'm new to this whole tagging thing, James tops... but... not really..., cut me some slack, i don't even know man, ttte au, ttte human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Edward (40) refuses to date James (28) because of the age gap between them. This irritates James to no end, and for the longest time he's been trying to convince Edward to reconsider. Finally, James tries something that just might persuade Edward to change his mind...





	You Could Say We Have a Bit of a May-December Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there loves! Before you read I have a couple little notes for you, so please take the time to read them! You don't have to, but it sort of provides context for the story?? I mean, you could totally figure it out on your own but- ah whatever just do what you want.
> 
> First off, self promotion! I have a Tumblr dedicated to the TTTE fandom (bite-my-shiny-red-tender) where you'll find a bit more background on my personal human au. I do occasionally reblog some NSFW posts, and I don't hesitate to swear, so if those things bother you maaaybe you shouldn't follow me... but if you wanna shoot me a message to talk TTTE then by all means be my guest!
> 
> Second, if I haven't made it clear enough, yes, this is a TTTE Human AU. I have so many damn human AUs... College AU, Dance Team AU, Gilmore Girls AU, one that I kinda keep to myself because it's super fucking complicated with self inserts and OCs and it's honestly just all over the place... but the one I'm using for AO3 is just a simple human AU. It's up to you whether the characters were never engines at all, were turned from engines to humans somehow, etc. I have my own ideas, and maybe I'll make a single story centered around them, but for now I'm just dumping the short little ideas that don't fit into a big story here for y'all to consume at your own risk.
> 
> Anyway, I ramble. Carry on, loves.

“James, for the last time, I am more than ten years older than you!”

“Oh c’mon Edward, get with the times! No one cares about that shit anymore-”

“Language, James.”

“That was English, Edward. I thought you were smarter than this.”

“Very funny,” Edward scowled at the redhead. “As I was saying, I’m too old for you.” His expression softened, “I’m really flattered, James, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea for us to-”

James huffed, “Look Edward, fuck what anyone else thinks.” He ignored the glare the older man gave him, “Tell me this, do you want to date me? All social stigma aside. Pretend we’re the same age, that I’m an old fart like you.”

Edward paused, “James-”

“Answer the question old man.”

“...”

James crossed his arms impatiently. Edward sighed, “Yes James, I’d love to. But-”

“So what exactly is stopping you?”

“For goodness sake James, I’m old enough to be your father!”

“Are not. Maybe if you had sex at 12 years old, you scoundrel~” James teased.

Edward rolled his eyes, “The point is, the age gap is too much. What would people think? What would all our friends think?” Edward would be humiliated, people would think he was some kind of predator who preys on the young. Well, not that young… but still!

James sat down on the couch next to Edward, their thighs mere centimeters apart. He noticed Edward didn’t move away. “Ed, our friends wouldn’t shun us for something like that. They probably wouldn’t even think it’s weird. Remember when Emily had that little crush on Henry? Nobody made any comments about the fact that they’re nearly 10 years apart.”

“They were probably thinking it…” Edward mumbled.

“No they were not,” James shushed him. “As for anyone else, my point still stands. I know I can’t expect you not to care what anyone thinks about you, but I _can_ tell you that you _shouldn’t_ care. So what if everyone thinks you’re my sugar daddy or whatever?” James had to hold in a laugh when Edward’s face went a little pale, “What’s the worst that can happen? Some stranger thinks you’re weird for all of two minutes until they forget about it not even ten minutes later.”

Edward was silent. He supposed James was right, people would think poorly of them, but did it matter? “Maybe you’re right, James... “ He sighed, “But I still don’t know…”

James scowled, but an idea popped into his head. He inched closer to Edward. “Well then,” He smirked and laid a hand on Edwards thigh, “I guess I’ll just have to convince you…” Before Edward could protest James leaned in and kissed him. He was delighted when Edward didn’t pull away, instead making a small, pleased sound. The hand on Edward’s thigh inched towards his crotch slowly as James’ other hand went to tangle in Edward’s graying hair. James felt a hand on his own thigh and shivered in delight, praying that things were going in the direction he hoped they were.

Edward felt James’ hand on his arousal, and he parted his legs slightly to give the redhead easier access. James rubbed and fondled Edward’s erection through his pants, causing the older man to suddenly hum in pleasure. James felt his own erection coming to life, and he broke the kiss. “Touch me,” he panted, “Please, Edward…”

Suddenly James was pushed onto his back, his head nearly hitting the armrest of the couch. Edward climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs. James wasn’t sure if he actually said ‘Holy shit’ out loud, but boy was he thinking it.

Edward made quick work unbuttoning James’ pants, and as he unzipped the fly he asked James, “You’re sure you want this?” Edward’s voice was low and husky with arousal, and James felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“More than anything,” James replied.

Edward shimmied James’ pants down enough to pull his hardened cock free, causing James to lightly gasp. Edward ran his thumb across the head, massaging little circles into it, spreading around the tiniest amount of pre-cum. James bit his lip to hold in any sounds his voice was threatening to make. He never would’ve guessed sweet Edward to be this confident when it came to sex. He’d laugh if it didn’t feel so damn good.

Suddenly Edward pressed a kiss to the now wet head of James’ dick, then he wrapped his lips around it and gently sucked. James could swear he felt his soul leaving his body, and Edward had to hold James’ hips down with his free hand to keep him from bucking up into Edward’s mouth. The older man continued sucking for a few moments before suddenly taking the entire length of James’ erection into his mouth. The redhead ditched all efforts of keeping quiet and cried out what sounded like an attempt at Edward’s name.

Edward enjoyed watching James come undone above him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t wanted to do this for a while. Something about James’ personality turned the older man on. If Edward had to guess, it was the confidence he admired most, something Edward often struggled with. But watching James struggle with simply breathing and forming coherent words gave him a kind of satisfaction. Edward chuckled to himself. _‘Who’s the confident one now?’_

Edward removed his mouth from James’ cock with one last hard suck. “Take your shirt off,” he gently commanded. James happily obeyed, throwing the bright red shirt somewhere across the room. Edward was still unbuttoning his own shirt, and James reached up to help him. “Y’know,” James mused “I never really pegged you as the dominant type.”

Edward smirked as he finally shucked his shirt off and placed in on the floor below. “Funny, because I never pegged you as the type to let yourself get dominated by an old man...” Edward grabbed James’ wrists and yanked them above James’ head, “But here we are.” With a rough kiss, he held James’ wrists with one hand and used the other to stroke James’ now painfully hard cock. The redhead was making all sorts of sounds that made Edward wish he had freed his own arousal, which was painfully pressing against his too-tight slacks. Maybe he should’ve left James’ hands free to remove them for him… Oh well.

James felt himself getting dangerously close and panicked, pulling away from the kiss, “Unless you want things to end way too soon I suggest moving on to the main event, now!” The older man stopped stroking James and released his wrists. “Right, let me go grab something. Take your pants off.” James’ shimmied his pants the rest of the way off while Edward hurried into the next room. He quickly returned with a small bottle, ‘Lube, of course,’ James thought. “My my, someone’s a dirty old man.”

“You expect me to shove things up my ass dry?”

The image of Edward fucking himself with a dildo made James nearly come undone right there. That, and hearing Mr. ‘Language’ say the word ‘ass.’ As Edward took off his own pants, James got a good look at the older man’s erect penis. His mouth nearly watered at the sight, though he felt a pang of jealousy that the old man was packing a bigger size than James was. _‘Ah well, more for me.’_

Edward sat back down on the couch and popped open the lube. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Fast and hard like rabbits.”

“Seriously James,” Edward sighed, “Do you want to be on your back? Your side? It’s whatever you want, love.”

James felt his heart flutter at hearing Edward call him ‘love.’ He turned away in thought, “I don’t know, I guess… Maybe…”

“I’ll even let you top if you want.”

James whipped his head around to look at Edward, “Wait, seriously? But you just said-”

Edward laughed, “I know what I said, but I don’t always have to be on top. I enjoy other things. I have this lube for a reason, James.” He hinted. “So if you want to top, that’s certainly fine by me.”

James’ mind was filled with all the things he could do to Edward, all the sounds he could get out of him… “Fine, I’m topping.” He said.

Edward smiled, “Very well. I assume you’ve done this before? Topped, I mean.” James chuckled nervously. Edward blinked, “Surely you’re not a virgin, James?!”

“Of course not!” James huffed, “I’ve just… I’ve never done anything past oral sex before.” Seeing Edward’s worried face, he continued, “I know how everything works though, I know I have to prep you and all that.”

With a sigh, Edward began to lay down. “Very well, I trust you know what you’re doing enough to not send me to the hospital. Just be sure to-”

“Wait,” James interrupted, “Can… Can you be on top?”

“But you just-”

“I mean I want you to… to ride me.” James’ face somehow flushed even redder than before. Edward tried not to laugh at how cute James looked. James continued, “I just thought maybe… If you set the pace then you aren’t as likely to get hurt.”

Edward smiled again “Oh James, that’s very sweet. Of course I’ll be on top. Go ahead and lie down and I’ll start prepping myself for you.”

James shifted back so he was laying on the couch in front of Edward, watching as the older man poured lube onto his fingers. He got onto his knees, spread his legs, and slowly inserted two fingers into himself, letting out a small hiss. James watched as Edward stretched himself, and he felt himself getting even more aroused than before. He struggled not to think about what was about to replace Edward’s fingers, lest he burst here and now.

A few minutes later, Edward was up to four fingers and James had nearly run out of patience. “C’mon Edward, you’re making me jealous of a bunch of fingers, and that’s just sad.” Edward laughed, James continued “I mean, I’m loving the show, but-”

“Shut up,” Edward said, right before lowering himself onto James’ cock, sinking down all the way in one quick move. James’ words caught in his throat and he let out a strangled gasp, followed by an absolutely _filthy moan._ Edward laughed weakly, and began to slowly bounce up and down. James’ hands grasped Edward’s hips firmly, though he didn’t dare move Edward himself. James knew Edward was experienced, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

Edward fucked himself on James’ dick, steadily increasing his pace. James’ size was a perfect fit, the stretch was pleasurable without being particularly painful. Soon Edward felt a sudden shock and knew he had hit his pleasure center. Edward let out short moans in time with James’ cock hitting his prostate. _‘God, why didn’t I let myself do this sooner…’_ he thought. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax, and he hadn’t even touched his own dick yet.

James was just about having an out of body experience. Watching this beautiful man fuck himself on his dick was just so _unreal_ that he half expected to wake up any minute now. James was captivated by the faces Edward made, the way he bit his lip but not to mute his sounds, the way he couldn’t decide whether to keep his eyes open or closed… But what made James’ heart stop was when Edward looked into his eyes. It was only for brief moments, James suspected eye contact made Edward shy. But when their eyes met… oh, James just wanted to take Edward into his arms and… _fuck his sweet little ass right into the couch._ James gripped Edward’s hips harder and began thrusting up to meet Edward halfway with each bounce. This caused Edward to cry out with a moan that would make a porn star jealous.

Edward gasped as he felt the sudden burning sensation in his lower abdomen, his orgasm was dangerously close, _“Hah... hah... hah... ah, ah… Ohhhh my God, oh fuck...-”_ and with a whimper he came, shooting his seed across James’ chest, a little landing on the redhead’s chin.

Seeing Edward come right in front of him made James instantly lose it. With a cry of Edward’s name he came deep inside of Edward, filling him with his seed. The thought of it was oddly erotic to James. After a few post-orgasm hip thrusts, both men were still, panting and sweaty, taking in the sight of one another.

“You look amazing on my dick.” James jeered.

“You look amazing covered in my come.” Edward teased back. He gently lifted himself up, letting James’ softening cock slip out. He reached behind him to grab some tissues from the table, then wiped his seed from James’ stomach and chest. He tossed the tissue in a nearby trash bin, then leaned up and licked the remaining seed from James’ chin.

“You’re a freak,” James yawned, “I like it.”

Edward smiled sleepily and laid his head on James’ chest, “Sounds like someone’s all tuckered out.”

“More like all fuckered out…”

Edward laughed, “Do you want to stay the night? It’s nearly midnight, and you shouldn’t be driving if you’re too tired.”

“...”

“...James?” Edward looked up. James was already asleep.

Edward smiled and pressed and gentle kiss to James’ collarbone. He snuggled against James’ chest, mumbled a goodnight, and felt himself quickly drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
